Return To Flat Holm Island
by believable-pen
Summary: Sequel to Flat Holm Island...


_**Return To Flat Holm Island**_

_TWTWTW_

_Gwen looked around the Hub, confusion written all over her face._

_Papers were strewn about the floor and Jack was nowhere to be found._

"_Jack?"_

_Owen, Tosh and Ianto walked through the cog door, having gone to get coffee and sandwiches from the nearby Starbucks._

"_Didn't we just clean up?" said Ianto._

"_Something just took Jack." Gwen told them._

"_Took 'im, where?" asked Owen._

_Gwen shrugged._

_Ianto sighed, putting his coffee and sandwich down on the low coffee table and sitting on the battered old couch._

"_Don't worry Ianto," began Owen. "we can drink his coffee." He laughed._

_Ianto stared back at him._

"_Well," said Gwen, "We better tidy up and see what's in store for today."_

_Owen frowned._

"_We don't know when he'll be back."_

_Getting up, Ianto moved toward the stairs. "I'll be down in the archives."_

"_Hey, what about this mess?" asked Owen._

"_You know where the black bags are." Ianto replied, not looking back._

_Owen looked at Gwen, who just shrugged again._

"_What's with him?" Enquired Owen._

"_Just leave it, Owen."_

_Owen made a face and headed for the autopsy room. "I'll clear up down there."_

_Tosh walked toward the kitchen and grabbed a couple of black bags, handing one to Gwen._

"_We better get started before anything else happens."_

_After they'd finished Gwen put the two black bags on the other side of the cog door to be taken out when they went back up to the Bay._

_Ianto walked around in the archives, not quite knowing what to do. He was more or less up to date with the filing and only had two short reports to type out. But seeing as Jack wasn't here to sign them, there was no great hurry in getting them done, either._

_Sitting down at his desk, Ianto turned on the computer, entered his username and password and looked at the files. Clicking on the top file named C-J-H, it opened with a picture and then a semi-biography on Captain Jack Harkness._

_Ianto had compiled this file since Lisa's death. It gave him something to do. Every time he learnt something new about Jack, he added it to the file. Putting his hand on the screen, Ianto ran his finger over the picture, smiling sadly._

"_Where are you, Jack?"_

_Ianto read through the file again, adding his sudden disappearance to it._

_After a couple of hours just sitting there staring at the screen, Ianto turned off the computer and decided to go up to Jack's office and tidy it while he was 'away'._

_As Ianto entered the main Hub area, three pairs of eyes watched him walk up the stairs to Jack's office. Going inside, he closed the door._

"_That's him for the rest of the day. We better order our own lunch." Owen told them._

_Ianto sat behind Jack's desk, running a hand across the blotter. Then he pushed back the chair, stood up and walked over to the overflowing book shelves._

_Going through one shelf at a time, the young Welshman threw out scraps of paper covered in round coffee stains. Put other papers to one side to be photocopied later and put books and other essential files back on the shelves._

_An hour into his work, Jack's outside landline rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Er, can I speak to Jack, please?"_

"_I'm afraid he stepped out."_

"_When will he be back, do you know?"_

"_No," Ianto stopped. "Margaret, is that you?"_

"_Yes…. Who's that?"_

"_Ianto Jones. I came over with Jack about three months ago. Can I help at all?" _

"_Well, yes. I need to order some supplies."_

"_Okay."_

"_And Will is playing up. He's been asking for Jack." _

_Ianto thought for a moment. "Give me a list of what you need and I'll bring them over myself, tomorrow." _

"_Are you sure? As I recall, you were a little uneasy with Flat Holm."_

_Ianto thought back. "Yes, but, well, Jack isn't here and we don't know when he'll be back."_

"_Okay. I'll expect you in the morning. I'll e-mail you the list, shall I?"_

"_Yes, please. Send it to at the same e-mail address as Jack's. Thanks."_

_Ianto heard Margaret repeating what he just told her._

"_Thanks, Ianto."_

"_My pleasure."_

_Ianto put the phone down and went out into the Hub. Going down to his computer in the archives, he retrieved the list from his 'In Box'. While he was down there, Ianto tried to figure out what he was going to tell the others about being away tomorrow, but thought he'd cross that bridge when he got there._

_Going back up to Jacks office, Ianto opened the top drawer and took out the Torchwood credit card Jack used to pay for Flat Holm items. Putting the card and list into his inside jacket pocket, he went to the kitchen to make coffee._

_Owen walked up behind Ianto as he was putting the full cups on a tray._

"_What are you up too, Tea Boy?"_

"_None of your business and that's Coffee Boy to you." Ianto forced a smile, finished putting the cups on the tray and went to Gwen's workstation._

_Ianto and Tosh left work at 6pm that evening and Ianto went straight to the supermarket to get Margret's supplies. The first aid items he'd get in the morning from Boots._

_Leaving the items he'd bought in his hallway, Ianto went into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He hadn't eaten all day. His mind was on other things._

_Jack Harkness. _

_Sleep didn't come easy to the Welshman that night. He was thinking about his trip in the morning to Flat Holm Island._

_Would Tom Fletcher remember him?_

_Ianto thought about Will. Better buy him some sweets. Jack always took him sweets._

_Sleep finally overtook Ianto, but it was plagued with dreams._

_When Ianto woke I the morning, the covers were wrapped around him and he was just able to move. Untangling himself, he moved to the bathroom, stepped into the shower still wearing his boxers and turned on the hot water._

_It cascaded down shoulder and down his back, as Ianto leaned his head against the shower wall._

_He tried to remember the dream, but he couldn't._

_Was it about Jack or maybe Will? He didn't know and that scared him more than going to Flat Holm Island._

_By 6.30am, Ianto was dressed and sitting on his couch, drinking coffee. As soon as Boots the chemist opened at 9am, Ianto would be on his way._

_A cold shiver went up his spin as he thought about Flat Holm. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, too. What was he so afraid of? They were all locked in. There were barbed wire fences. It was an island, for godsake! But still he couldn't shake the feeling._

'_Where's Jack when you need him? _he thought. '_God knows!_'

Going to the first aid department, Ianto picked up the supplies for Margaret and then went to where the sweets were. He looked at the various bags and picked chocolate buttons, a mars bar and a few other bags of sweets. After paying for them, Ianto went back to his car and headed out towards Penarth. 

It took Ianto no time at all to reach Penarth, and the shop where Tom Fletcher worked.

Parking his car, the young Welshman went inside the shop, seeking Fletcher. He found him filling the cooler with drinks cans.

"Mr Fletcher? I don't know if you remember me," he began.

Fletcher nodded. "You were here a few months ago with Cap'n Jack."

Ianto nodded.

Fletcher looked around. "He not with ya than?"

"No, sir. I'm alone."

"You'll be wanting to go across then."

Another nod.

"Give me five minutes. I'll call the missus."

Ianto went outside, taking the bags from the back seat of his car.

A few minutes later, Fletcher appeared. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ianto followed Fletcher to his boat.

"Nice day for it anyway."

Ianto didn't reply. He had mixed views on the matter.

Getting aboard the boat, Ianto stood by the wheelhouse, putting the bags on the deck between his feet.

The boat glided out of the harbour, across to Flat Holm.

Ianto swallowed, feeling bile rise up into his throat.

Fletcher occasionally looked over at Ianto, a smiled crossing his rugged features.

"You'll get used to it," he said matter a factly.

Ianto just smiled.

As the boat pulled along side the island, Margaret was walking down the hill to met it.

Ianto was glad to get off the boat. It wasn't his favourite mode of transport. But the island held nothing for him either.

"Good morning, Margaret," said Ianto.

"Ianto. I see you have my supplies."

"Yes."

"Let's go up to the cabin. I've made coffee.""Thanks." 

Ianto felt that shiver go up his spine again, as he looked at the fenced cabins beyond.

"How's Will?"

"He's a tormented soul. He asked for Jack again this morning."

"Would you like me to talk to him? I've brought some sweets with me. He'll like them."

Margaret smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you."

They went inside the cabin. Ianto placed the bags on the table.

Margaret poured two cups of coffee, offering one to Ianto.

"Thanks."

"Don't let this place scare you, Ianto."

'_Easy for you to say_' he thought. "I won't."

Margaret looked at Ianto over her coffee cup. "Where is Jack anyway?"

Ianto shrugged involuntarily. "I don't know, to be honest."

"He'll be back, you know."

"Will he? I'm not so sure."

"Yes, he will. Trust me."

They fell silent after that.

Twenty minutes later, with sweets in his pockets, Ianto made his way to Will's cabin. Unlocking the padlocked gate, Ianto stopped, looked at the cabin door and then, turning, relocked the padlock. As he approached the door, Ianto looked to the heavens and swore. "When I get my hands on you Jack, I'm going to kill you!" Then unlocking the door and opening it slightly, he said. "Will, it's Ianto Jones. I was here with Jack a few months ago. Do you remember?"

"Anto. New," came the reply.

Ianto edged into the room. "Yes, Ianto, new. I've brought you some sweets. I thought we could sit and talk a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Anto. Sweets."

"Yes," Ianto handed over a bag.

"Sweets. Will 'ikes sweets." He stepped back and sat down.

Ianto puffed out his cheeks, relieved.

"Is it all right if I sit with you?"

"Anto, sit," said Will, popping a sweet into his mouth.

Ianto pulled a chair out from the table. "Thanks."

"Ere Jack?"

"He had to go somewhere, but he trusted me to come here today."

"Ood. Anto."

Ianto sat watching while Will ate his bag of sweets.

"How are you feeling. Will? Margaret said you're a bit….anxious."

Will eyes the young Welshman.

"Ansus!"

Ianto rephrased it. "Upset, maybe."

"Uset."

Ianto was getting the hang of Will's speech, he could understand him.

"Yes, upset."

"Wan go home."

"I see. Shall I have a word with Jack, when he gets back?" Will smiled, nodding. 

"I'll do that. When he gets back."

'_When_' thought Ianto.

"Ni sweets," Will grinned, his lipless mouth opening to show only two teeth.

Ianto's heart went out to Will.

They just sat there, Will eating the sweets, Ianto watching him, for what seemed like ten minutes. In truth, Ianto was ion with Will for well over an hour.

Margaret became worried and went to check that everything was alright.

"We're fine, aren't we, Will?"

Will just grinned.

"You've been so long, I thought…." she shook her head. "I've made their lunch, if you'd like to help me take it round. Then we can eat."

Ianto hadn't given it a thought as to how they were all fed.

"Of course. I'd Love to."

Ianto stood up, holding out a hand to Will.

"I'll be back soon." he said "I promise."

Will didn't look at Ianto, or take his hand. He just grunted.

Following Margaret back to her cabin, Ianto wanted to ask a 1000 questions, but said nothing.

After taking all the meals around and having lunch, Ianto went back to see Will.

The man stood with his back to Ianto, looking out if the window.

"Wan go home," he said, not turning.

"I-I don't know where you live," said Ianto. "But I could find out."

Will turned, his eyes red from crying.

Ianto's heart went our to him.

"Anto take Will home."

Ianto half smiled. "I-I can't."

Will moved away from the window and took hold of Ianto's left wrist. The young Welshman could feel his grip tighten, painfully so.

"Hone," Will said again.

Ianto felt as if his wrist was about to break.

The door of the cabin opened and Margaret popped her head round the door. She was Will holding Ianto's wrist and the look on the young man's face told her he was in pain. 

"Will, be good and let Ianto go, please."

"Go home!"

"I know. Let Ianto go."

"Home!"

"Now, Will."

Will loosened his grip and then let go. Ianto massaged his wrist.

"Thank you, Will." Ianto said.

"You better leave," said Margaret.

Ianto gave her a weak smile. "Of course."

"Anto go?"

Ianto turned. "Yes, but I'll be back again to see you, okay?"

Will didn't answer. He turned to look out of the window again.

Once back in Margaret's cabin, Ianto let her look at his wrist. It was red and the bruise was just starting to come out.

"I'm really sorry. He wants to go home. But there is no home anymore." She sighed. "Not for the likes of Will."

Ianto checked his watch. 3.39pm.

"I better call Tom Fletcher. Is there anything else I can do before I leave?"

"No, thank you."

Taking out his phone, Ianto called Fletcher. Then he replaced the phone in his inside jacket pocket.

"Half an hour."

"I'll make coffee."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

By 5.57pm Ianto was back in his flat.

It wasn't the last time that Ianto went to Flat Holm Island before Jack got back. He was definitely going to tell Jack a thing or two, that was for sure.

The team were chasing a Blowfish and ended up in someone's house. The Blowfish had a gun against a woman's head.

Ianto looked at the gun in his own hand, but did he have the confidence to shoot?

I bullet hit the Blowfish right between the eyes. Ianto looked at his gun and then turned and looked behind him.

Jack!

"Hi, kids. Did ya miss me?" Jack said, smiling. 


End file.
